


Друзья уходят с течением жизни

by Horimew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horimew/pseuds/Horimew





	Друзья уходят с течением жизни

Как жизнь идет, уходят и друзья,  
Хотя терять их больно непомерно,  
Но по-другому в жизни ведь нельзя.  
Нельзя и без ошибок жить наверно.  
Я не хочу тебя, мой друг, терять,  
Лишь эту жертву приносить не надо.  
Стихи свои по-дружески читать  
Тебе хочу, и не нужна награда.  
Быть может, дружба - выдумка моя,  
И ты стихи, увы, читать не любишь,  
Ну, "Бог с тобою, друг" - скажу тогда,  
Я думаю, меня ты не осудишь.


End file.
